Killing Sebastian Verlac
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: Jonathan feels he can really talk to those he kills. And why not? It's not as if the dead can reveal his secrets to anyone. A one shot in the mind of Jonathan Morganstern about his father,Jace and the sister he has never met as he kills the REAL Sebastian


**The Death of Sebastian Verlac**

_Jonathan feels he can really talk to those he kills. and why not? It's not as if the dead can reveal his secrets to anyone. A one shot in the mind of Jonathan Morganstern about his father, Jace and the sister he has never met._

It was cold out tonight. As if Alicante knew what Valentine had ordered of his son, and didn't approve. The wind bit across Jonathan's face, whipping his now bottle-blackened hair across his eyes.

He felt the ripple in the air as the portal opened, far in the hills away from the city, and out stepped a tall young man with dark hair. He was smiling as he set his trunk down in the grass and looked around, probably expecting the others to have arrived by now.

"Sebastian Verlac?" The boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Jonathan stepped from the trees.

"Yes." he replied slowly. "Who are you?"

Jonathan laughed, moving steadily closer. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, holding out his arms, "I'm _you_."

"What?" he watched the confusion draw deep lines in the boy's brow. His hand moved behind his back, perhaps to grab some weapon, for as much good it would do him. Jonathan, though, offered an amiable smile. "Where are the Lightwoods? Aline?"

"I'm sure they'll be on their way soon enough. You're early."

"I don't understand." the boy followed Jonathan's progress with narrowed eyes. He moved in a slow predatory circle toward his victim, not bothering to pretend he was a friend as Valentine had suggested.

"It really isn't that complicated. You are close to the Lightwoods, to the Clave, and even better no one has seen you for years."

"You're _replacing_ me." Sebastian's hold on whatever weapon he was strapped with tightened, and he moved to keep Jonathan in front of him.

"He told me I should try my best_ not_ to kill you. To avoid taking an innocent life, but it seems like such a liability to me. Why take such a risk when killing you will work just as well?" Jonathan sighed "Sometimes I think he is too soft. And what does it really matter anyway? Those who haven't tasted from the Mortal Cup will be made to ash soon anyway. In a way, this is mercy."

"Who are you talking about? The Mortal cup...who _are_ you?" Poor Sebastian was growing tense. Jonathan smiled and slid his fingers into the lining of his boot, pulling free the curved dagger that was hidden there. It had been decorated with angelic symbols for power and protection. Ironic really, seeing as it was about t be used to _kill_ this boy.

"I am the son of Valentine." he replied, "Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

The boy's eyes went wide, catching onto only one word. "_V-Valentine_?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes. Of course that was **all **he would hear. "Yes. V-Valentine. It amazes me that you can be so afraid of a _word_. Then again, your kind is bred with fear is it not?" The boy frowned, his eyes skipping across the clearing as if to find an escape. "But I digress. The others will be here soon enough. Pity. I would have preferred to take my time."

The young shadowhunter was fast, in a single fluid motion, he had freed the short sword at his back and was charging the distance between them with a cry. Not fast enough. Jonathan had already dodged the swing and stepped behind him. With a wicked smile, he grabbed the boy's arm and twisted the sword free, then snapped it to the side.

The bone split through the flesh, dripping bright red blood onto the grass at their feet. The boy screamed out his agony and crumpled to the ground, clutching his ruined arm against his chest. Feeling suddenly giddy, Jonathan tossed the sword off into the trees, where it was no use to the boy, and reached down to take a firm hold of his shirt.

"Now, I'll need a story when I bring back your corpse. Father will be displeased if I didn't try." he titled his head. "You fought, of course. Why wouldn't you? I would do the same; though I'm certain it would turn out much better for me." the boy groaned, struggling feebly in the demon-boy's grasp. "I tried to subdue you, but you were wild, nearly got me once, so I had no choice."

When Sebastian only glared up at him, he sighed. "You're right. Where's the proof?" He released him very suddenly, and swung a quick right hook into the boy's jaw. It sent him roughly into dirt, and Jonathan took that moment to make a quick slash across his sleeve with his dagger. When Sebastian had pushed himself back up, the demon grinned.

"There, see, deep enough cut. You should be happy. Valentine will be impressed that you managed to hurt me at all. I figure it's the least I can do-"

"Before you kill me?" the boy spat, dark eyes glittering in the feint glow of the demon towers, far down in the city. Jonathan smiled, slowly standing and offered a hand to help up his victim.

"Yes, well. About that. Should we get started?"

"Who _are_ you?" He refused the hand, crawling backward instead and struggling up on his own.

"I've already told you this. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern."

"No." Sebastian shook his head. "You're lying. Jace is already with the Lightwoods, so-"

Suddenly all the humor drained from Jonathan and his smiled melted away. "Jace Wayland is **NOT **my father's son." He felt the slow boil of anger rising beneath his skin at the thought. The terrible, _disgusting_ misconception that every one of these idiots seemed to share.

"But-"

"**Enough**." he wasn't in the mood for talking anymore. Now he was furious and the rage was only growing, but the words seemed to spill out of their own volition. "That bastard is nothing more than a failed experiment. A _disappointment_, and yet he is the only thing I hear about!"

Sebastian glanced around them, confused and nervous, while the demon paced in his anger. "_You're_ my only son, Jonathan. _You_ are my pride, Jonathan. Yet every time someone _mentions _**him**...he doesn't think I've noticed, but I see that little sparkle of interest in his eyes. He won't say it, thinks it will hurt me, but _nothing_ can hurt me. He saw to **that**."

Jonathan was ranting, gripping the hilt of his dagger so tightly his knuckles were white. Sebastian was at a loss. He watched the other boy, moving just a bit farther away each time he turned.

"But no, of course that isn't his fault. It's always; _mind _yourself Jonathan. and be _nice_ Jonathan. Life is _precious _Jonathan and you should find no pleasure in **taking **it. But he made me what I am.** HE** poisoned me. Does he really expect me to deny everything that gives me pleasure? I play the dutiful son when I am forced, but I will not live my life pretending to be what I am not and you think I haven't noticed that you're trying to run, but I am not** blind**, Sebastian Verlac."

The other boy went very still, cursing under his breath and Jonathan turned to face him. He took a very slow, deliberate breath and flipped the dagger in his had, forcing a smile. "No matter. He and all the rest of you pathetic little bastards will be gone soon enough."

Suddenly his smile was wicked, "Besides, until then I get to spend time with the family that seems to be the source of our troubles. _Your_ cousins."

He was across the clearing before Sebastian had time to cry out his surprise. With the effort it took to swat a fly, he gabbed the boy by his shirt and lifted him up into the air, slamming him back into the dirt with force enough to leave an impression on the bloody ground. Sebastian's head bounced against the dirt and he groaned weakly; his pupils dilating from what was most likely the beginnings of a concussion.

"And of course, there will be Clary." Jonathan smiled to himself, sitting down over the other boy and pinning his working arm with a knee. "I must admit I'm eager to meet her. Despite her alliances, she_ is_ my sister." he chuckled, gazing down at the fruitlessly struggling Sebastian. "And wouldn't it be funny to steal her from the angel boy. He seems set to steal everything from me. It's only fair, don't you think?"

"You're _sister_?" Sebastian asked, sounding a bit disgusted. Jonathan shrugged.

"Well, between you and me, she doesn't seem bothered by a little thing like blood relation. And besides," he held out his arms with a wicked smile, "I won't be her _brother_. I'll be Sebastian Verlac, cousin to the Lightwoods. A perfectly _acceptable_ suitor."

"Someone will know." Sebastian insisted, but the doubt was clear in his voice. "They'll see through you, and when they find out what you've done, they'll _kill_ you."

"I doubt that." Jonathan sighed, then pressed his dagger into the side of the other boy's throat, "Either way, you won't be there to see it."

With that, he let the blade sink down into the boy's neck, slow enough that he would feel even inch of splitting skin. Then making sure to press down into the blood stained flesh, he drew a slow, ragged line across his throat, smiling at the choked, gurgled cries of the late Sebastian. He sat above him, watching as blood and tears mingled in the grass and finally the light began to dim in the boy's eyes.

He wasted no time after that, shedding his ruined clothes and drew a quick rune for healing on the inside of his forearm. It took maybe half an hour to drag the body deep into the woods and hide it among the brush. He sent a fire note to Valentine, telling him where the body was hidden, so they could dispose of it later. After that, he dug through the dead boy's trunk and dressed in his new clothes, which thankfully fit him nicely.

Unfortunately by the time all this was finished and he'd made it back to the clearing the others had arrived. It was the Lightwood children and the female cousin, Aline. As he strode from the woods, strapping his new short-sword back its borrowed holster, she squealed and ran at him.

"Thank _god_, we thought you'd been eaten or something." he forced himself not to stiffen when she hugged him, "What were you doing out there anyway?"

He smiled a bit bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, didn't really get a bathroom break before the trip."

"Oh." she wrinkled her nose and stepped back, "Eww."

Alec and Isabelle Lightwood approached then, both watching him closely. Aline grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the others.

"It's ok, he was just peeing in the woods."

Alec arched a brow, smirking behind his hand, while Isabelle tilted her head to the side. She was very pretty, he thought. He hadn't expected that.

"Sebastian?" she asked.

Gently he freed himself, from Aline and stepped closer, holding out his arms for a hug. "Isabelle."

She smiled then and embraced him. "It's been so long." she smiled. "It's really you."

He smiled, tilting his head. "Who _else_ would I be?"


End file.
